


Higher than the clouds

by shinzeroichi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Karl is a dumbass, Karl tries his best, M/M, Manga Kaworu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzeroichi/pseuds/shinzeroichi
Summary: It's Shinji's first date, it's normal for him to be a bit scared, right?





	Higher than the clouds

"Sight seeing? Sure, that sounds nice." Shinji accepted. The other boy was fast to smile brightly and hugged him with a bit too much strength for such a small body. "Karl... You're strangling me."

"Oh, sorry. Then we'll meet tomorrow at six where the piano, and we'll go together from there." Karl released the brunette from his capture, his eyes full of excitement and happiness. Shinji couldn't help but to feel a bit weak for that face. Just a bit.

"Alright. Won't you tell me where we are going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"That... coming from you, scares me."

Karl pouted. "Don't be mean, we'll have fun! After all, I'm your boyfriend! I want the best for you."

Taken by surprise, the brown-eyed boy blushed noticeably. He wasn't used to the word 'boyfriend' yet; after all, they had started dating just a few days ago. This was going to be their first date, because they didn't have time before due to either school or tests at NERV's headquarters. So it was natural that he'd be a bit scared, right?

  
The chosen day came, and Karl was already there by the time Shinji arrived. He wasn't late, Karl was just too early, the brunette noticed.

"Someone is very excited, I see." Shinji teased.

"Oh you have no idea! So, are you ready?" He smiled mysteriously.

"I guess I am." His voice sounded as confident as he was: not at all, but trying.

"Then close your eyes." Karl waited for the younger pilot to close his eyes. "Come on, just trust me."

Finally, Shinji let his eyelids fall shut. Not too long after he felt thin arms linger around him from his back, and soon he was being hugged from behind. Suddenly, the floor under them wasn't there anymore, and he could feel how he was being held with more force. "Karl!?"

"Trust me. Don't open your eyes yet."

As crazy as that sounded, Shinji didn't open his eyes. A minute passed, maybe two, until the gray haired boy finally spoke again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Shinji tentatively opened his right eye, and then the other eye, blinked a few times, and wished he hadn't opened them at all. Under his feet stood the city in all its glory, only a bit _too far_ from his feet for his taste. He was about to scream, but then a voice stopped him.

"Isn't the view nice, Shinji?" Karl said softly, lovingly. "You're shaking... are you cold?" He clearly had no idea of how afraid Shinji was.

With an incredible effort, the terrified boy managed to speak. "N-no... but could you maybe shift the position a little? My legs are getting sore." He tried. With a bit of luck, Karl would have to go down again to move, and then he'd make up an excuse not to go up again.

"Sure." Shinji forgot, luck wasn't ever on his side. "Stay calm, I'll do it quick."

"Do what qui- woah!!" Before he could even process what was happening, Karl had thrown him up and caught him again. Now, Karl was in a laying position with Shinji on top of him, his pale arms holding his waist contrasting with Shinji's tanned ones that were firmly surrounding Karl's back.

"Scared?" Karl asked. He had a shit eating grin, but Shinji knew better than to fall for that. His red eyes were filled with worry.

"No way. I'm just cold." He hid his face in the curve of Karl's neck, to what the angel let out a content sigh and held him a bit closer, if that was even possible.

For a while, they let a comfortable silence set between them. Slowly, Shinji dared to lift his head, and he didn't regret it. As the sun died in the horizon, the sky cried in hues of red, pink, orange and purple, all of them blended together in a perfect harmony. Shinji observed in awe, and didn't notice Karl staring at him with the same or more awe.

"I'm so happy right now." Karl's words broke Shinji out of his trance. When he looked at him, he was met with Karl's features tinted with the colors of the sunset, and a love in his eyes so strong that swallowed him whole. Soft clouds danced around them, giving him an ethereal beauty that seemed so fragile, yet so precious. _He really is beautiful_ , Shinji thought to himself, a warm blush spreading through his cheeks.

"I'm glad you accepted to come... you look beautiful under the sunset light." As if that wasn't enough to make Shinji blush even more, he added "I love you, Shinji."

Shinji wanted to reply that he did love him too, he really wanted, but words just wouldn't come. So instead, he choose to act. He lowered his head towards Karl's face, who quickly caught up on what was happening. Shinji closed his eyes first, and then he softly pressed his lips against Karl's pale ones. The kiss was far from perfect, but it was tender and full of love, and that was all that mattered. When he broke the kiss and looked at Karl, red gems looked back at him in a way that could only be described as loving, but even that seemed too small to explain all that those eyes were conveying.

"Thank you. For loving me." Shinji wanted to say that he should be the one saying that, but he wasn't able to speak just yet. So he just caressed his hair, hoping that Karl could read his mind through his eyes.

He probably could.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely drawing that my pal @ohfuckitskevin on instagram made ♡


End file.
